


Love is Pain

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship, Internal Monologue, Tragic Romance, mission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Deux femmes qui reviennent sur leur relation amoureuse.
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 2





	1. Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ est une oeuvre de Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa appartenant à Berlanti Productions, Archie Comics et Warner Bros. Television. Je ne possède rien dessus.

Je pensais vraiment que notre amour serait éternel. Pas toi ? Nous étions un si beau couple, ensemble... Nous nous complétions si bien ! Tu étais un rêve... Gentil, patient, loyal... Je me sentais en sécurité avec toi, même si je n'osais pas tout te dire, de peur de te perdre...  
Comment les choses en sont-elles arrivées là ? Comment ont-elles pu se dégrader si vite ? J'ai tout gâché, je le sais, et il est bien trop tard pour arranger quoi que ce soit... Au moins, je ne t'ai pas complètement perdu, puisque tu restes mon ami...  
D'amant à ami. N'est-ce pas la plus grande des disgrâces, et la plus douloureuse des transitions ?  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander... et si ? … toujours cette question. « Et si ? » Et si j'avais fait les choses autrement ? Et si j'avais été honnête ? Et si je t'avais fait confiance – vous avais confiance – complètement ? À changer ci et ça... Serions-nous toujours ensemble aujourd'hui ? Ou étais-je condamnée à te perdre ?  
Je dois à présent te voir sortir avec Roz, l'une de mes meilleures amies – meilleurs amis, pardon. Oui, c'était dur, C'EST dur, Harvey. Mais je vous aime tous les deux trop pour vouloir autre chose que votre bonheur. Et ensemble, vous êtes heureux... non ? Alors qui suis-je pour m'interposer ?  
Tant que vous êtes heureux...  
Et de mon côté, je saurai aussi aller de l'avant, seule ou accompagnée.  
Notre amour n'est peut-être pas éternel, mais il m'a formée et fait grandir. Alors pour cela, Harvey, merci.  
Je pensais vraiment que notre amour serait éternel. Pas toi ? Nous étions un si beau couple, ensemble... Nous nous complétions si bien ! Tu étais un rêve... Gentil, patient, loyal... Je me sentais en sécurité avec toi, même si je n'osais pas tout te dire, de peur de te perdre...  
Comment les choses en sont-elles arrivées là ? Comment ont-elles pu se dégrader si vite ? J'ai tout gâché, je le sais, et il est bien trop tard pour arranger quoi que ce soit... Au moins, je ne t'ai pas complètement perdu, puisque tu restes mon ami...  
D'amant à ami. N'est-ce pas la plus grande des disgrâces, et la plus douloureuse des transitions ?  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander... et si ? … toujours cette question. « Et si ? » Et si j'avais fait les choses autrement ? Et si j'avais été honnête ? Et si je t'avais fait confiance – vous avais confiance – complètement ? À changer ci et ça... Serions-nous toujours ensemble aujourd'hui ? Ou étais-je condamnée à te perdre ?  
Je dois à présent te voir sortir avec Roz, l'une de mes meilleures amies – meilleurs amis, pardon. Oui, c'était dur, C'EST dur, Harvey. Mais je vous aime tous les deux trop pour vouloir autre chose que votre bonheur. Et ensemble, vous êtes heureux... non ? Alors qui suis-je pour m'interposer ?  
Tant que vous êtes heureux...  
Et de mon côté, je saurai aussi aller de l'avant, seule ou accompagnée.  
Notre amour n'est peut-être pas éternel, mais il m'a formée et fait grandir. Alors pour cela, Harvey, merci.


	2. Lilith

J'ai perdu ma place au Paradis pour un Adam, et voilà que je me retrouve à nouveau avec un Adam, qui me fait redécouvrir le monde... Est-ce une manière pour le destin de s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Est-ce un hasard ? Non. Trop difficile d'y croire. Même ce nom d'emprunt, cette femme qu'il aime... « Mary »... Cela ne peut pas être qu'une coïncidence... J'ai peur d'y croire, cette fois, entre lui et moi... C'est une folie, tout simplement... Pour tellement de raisons ! Je ne dois pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas... ?  
Et pourtant, il est si gentil, si doux... Si différent de l'homme que j'ai connu autrefois, de l'être qui m'exploite aujourd'hui... J'ai envie que cela soit possible entre nous, même si je dois le cacher à jamais. Lui et moi, pour la vie... Serait-ce si mal d'y croire un peu ? Laissez-moi rêver...  
Je n'ose pas prendre sa main et partir, loin. J'ai peur d'être trahie, encore... Comme toujours...

Et me voilà à présent devant les restes d'un homme que j'ai aimé, assassiné par celui que je suis condamnée à servir. Je l'ai perdu à jamais.  
Aurais-je dû prendre sa main ?  
Non.  
Je suis la Mère des Monstres. Je ne dois pas l'oublier. Cela n'aurait jamais été possible entre nous, et mon maître me l'a bien rappelé.  
Mais il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de le regretter.


End file.
